


All Mixed Up

by templefugate



Series: Comment_Fic [15]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Giving, LiveJournal Prompt, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Somewhere out in a galaxy far, far away, Kitty gets a blast from the past wrapped in blue and silver paper.





	All Mixed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:
> 
> "Any, Any, putting together a mixed tape for a special someone"
> 
> Original prompt link:
> 
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/968858.html?thread=110061210#t110061210

Kitty doesn't say a word. By the time the wrapping paper hits the floor, Peter wishes he was the one with the power to phase through it.

"It's a mix tape," he says, pointing to the title he scrawled out. "Everything on it makes me think of you."

"It's a casette tape."

Peter's forehead wrinkles. "Yeah?"

"You live on a freaking spaceship and give me a casette tape." She smirks. "It just seems a bit outdated."

"I have a player if you need one."

"I'd appreciate it. I'll try and remember to give it back."

"I'll hold you to that."


End file.
